Water Rifle (PG3D)
|lethality = 9 |rateoffire = 95 |capacity = 35 |mobility = 100 (Legacy) 50 (Current Mobility) |cost = 272 (125 on sale) |upgrade = |theme = Summer Themed |Level required = Level 1 |grade = |number = 86 |released = 9.1.0}} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Water Rifle (PGW). The Water Rifle is a Primary weapon introduced in the 9.1.0 update. Appearance The Water Rifle is very bulky in design, it has the same light blue receiver as the Water Pistol, but also features a black handle with an orange/bronze/rusted looking frame around the gun. It also sports a clear water cartage, a long grey barrel with four red buttons on each side, a red muzzle, and the same, water gauge as in the Water Pistol. Strategy This weapon has decent damage, and medium capacity, mobility, and fire rate. Tips *Just shoot the enemy, stay at a medium-long range. *This gun is awesome for spawn camping around level 15, team up with another Water Gun user, this makes the ultimate DPS combo. You may make some users rage! *Aim at the floor, near the enemy to increase area damage. *This is a super powerful weapon, depending on how you use it or what type of player you are, this weapon can be used for almost all situations. *This weapon is similar to the Mega Gun. It takes about 2 - 3 seconds of continuous fire to kill an opponent. *This weapon has a travel time, so it may be difficult to use Counters *Bring out another gun that shoots faster. *Avoid getting hit by maintaining a long distance from the enemy. **However, be careful if you are in a cornered or an encased spot. Even at long ranges this weapon can hit you and deal a significantly high number of your health. Even with the travel time, the area damage would most likely hit you, so if you see them (from afar) and they are shooting at you, then try to move so you won't get hit. *Heavy weapons are a good counter in general. *Pickoff its users from long ranges. Recommended Maps * Paradise Resort Equipment Setups Always have another fast firing weapon or a backup weapon if you run out of ammo. History Trivia * The Water Rifle is the second primary weapon to have a pistol counterpart, the first weapon was the Plasma Rifle. The counterpart of this is the water pistol, as the counterpart of the plasma rifle is the plasma pistol. *Also, as stated, the two almost have the same characteristics. * In real life, normal water won't be able to hurt a person, the only way it can hurt a person if the water is highly pressured as the gun discharges. * It has an area damage ability as the water shot bursts when it splashes into the ground. *In the 13.5.0 Update, the Water Rifle was brought back with a 10 discount. *This weapon was removed in an unknown update. Players who have bought it before the removal appear to be wielding a Balloon Cannon instead. *It has a new reskin, the Liquid Fire. *This and the Water Pistol have been removed and replace with Liquid Fire and Acid Pistol as reskins. Category:Weapons Category:Area Damage Category:Primary Category:Themed Category:Removed Category:Content in Both Games Category:Automatic Category:Epic